bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirei Kotomine
Riftguard number 19 and a Christian priest who practices in Town, Kirei Kotomine works dilligently to save both the souls and bodies of the people of his flock, and those otherwise, because Christianity advocates tolerance, of course. Kirei is quiet, hard working and takes his jobs seriously...Though despite this, he seems somewhat hollow and unhappy. Skills and Abilities Executor Training Kirei was trained as a Church Executioner, and thus, is far, FAR above what a normal human being would be considered capable of. He has a lot of experience from his work for the Church, and thus is capable of calmly and rationally dealing with most any situations he's faced with. He's incredibly strong, durable and fast, he's also good at judging his opponents mid battle, and when all of these skills combine together, Kirei is a force to be reckoned with. Bajiquan Bajiquan is Kirei's martial art, and is his main way of dealing damage outside of using the Black Keys, it is a Chinese martial art that focus on dealing powerful fast strikes to an opponent, and therefore quickly immobilising them. Kirei's brand is slightly different, because he has enhanced it with his brand of Magecraft, which allows him to use it to kill the vampires of his world. Kirei's variation is known as Super Bajiquan and focuses on using the shortest route possible to dealing internal damage to a person, so even if a person has thicker skin than the average human, Kirei's attacks would still deal damage, as the impact would be on the inside. He has taken this practice to super human levels, coupled with his powerful body leaves no part of him ineffective, even with his hands tied, Kirei is still an incredibly dangerous combatant. Black Keys Kirei has the Black Keys, which are long, thin blades, similar to rapiers, that Kirei uses as projectile weapons. He is capable of carrying up to four in one hand at any given time and carries a large amount of them on his person, just in case. They may not deal a lot of damage to incredibly powerful beings, but due to the blessings put upon them, they are effective against most forms of undead. If a Black Key strikes the shadow of a person, it will pin them in place and leave them at the mercy of the thrower, and Kirei's skill at using them is rivaled only by a few in the Church. Spiritual Healing This is the main branch of Magecraft that Kirei can utilise, as it ties in with his Origin of Opening Wounds. It functions through healing the soul, rather than healing the body, it removes the infected part of the soul without breaking the skin, and therefore, once the soul is healed, the body is as well, though the procedure can be painful. Kirei is not adept at using this yet, and is not quite on the level of his canon counterpart in Fate Stay/Night, but is competent enough to use it for minor to moderate injuries. The Baptism Sacrament The Baptism Sacrament is the only Magecraft that is permitted to be learnt, rather than just turned a blind eye to. It is a ten count rite that is immediately effective after it's spoken, and deals with eliminating wandering and lost spirits with the words of the Bible, returning them to the afterlife. It's almost completely ineffective on living human beings, but on ghosts, spirits, anything walking around when it should be dead, the Baptism Sacrament will affect them greatly. Personality Kirei is quiet, dutiful, and takes both his jobs very seriously, he is a safeguard of the people, in soul and in body, and slacking in his duty would mean that people could get hurt...But outside of this duty, there is not much to him at all. He's practically a robot, working his jobs to the best of his ability, but he does it in a very sterile way, there's no passion or love behind it, it's as though he's just doing it to keep himself occupied. While he is a very insular person, he will engage his fellow Riftguard in conversation, however whether this is out of genuine desire to talk to them or simply because he views it as part of the job is up for debate. Whatever the reason, Kirei's not explaining it any time soon. History Kirei Kotomine hadn't expected to be taken to a complete other world along with his church and father, but it happened anyway, and he was slapped smack bang in the middle of Town...Of course, a little thing like that wasn't going to stop his duty as a priest, so he continued his work alongside his father, he was 23 when he first arrived on Rigel Prima, and nothing changed in his priestly life until he was 25, and his father was overcome by illness and tragically died. Kirei grieved his passing and threw himself further into his work as a priest, but sadly, he still felt upset, and that it wasn't enough to distract him...At which point, he turned to the Riftguard. He applied to join and was given a combat trial, which he successfully managed to pass, giving him his place as Riftguard number 19, he's since worked this position for two years, staunchly defending the Town from whatever came out of the Rifts. Relationship Guide *Riftguard- Comrades, he shows no strong inkling towards any of them, though he respects Quistis and Sephiroth for their roles as leaders Category:Human Category:Riftguard Category:Characters